Look Both Ways
by colleenmariep
Summary: Warren takes Kendra and Seth on an adventure. He leaves them for a few minutes what will happen? :0
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything so yeah. I wrote this story for one of my dear readers, Yakall. I know your favorite character is Warren so I wrote a story based around him. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Warren Burgess was taking Kendra and Seth around the Fablehaven preserve since Seth was practically begging for an adventure and Kendra would not leave her brother alone with Warren since they both had a tendency to get in trouble. Warren would not let it show but he was glad to go venturing into the woods instead of doing boring work around the yard.

"Wait here guys I'm gonna look a bit ahead to see what dangers lay ahead!" Warren jokingly said. He walked ahead and left Kendra to hold a squirming Seth who was ready to go run after Warren to have more adventure.

As Kendra and Seth disappeared behind Warren, he saw something run across the path and stopped. He pushed back into the bushes to avoid being seen. When nothing showed up, he looked one way, but not the other. A peryton (Flying golden deer with fangs, sharp hooves and poisonous antlers) swooped down over him, just missing him. He panicked knowing that Kendra and Seth were left alone. He stood up and ran back to them but only found an unconscious Seth on the ground and Kendra was gone.

Warren scooped Seth into his arms and carried him back to the house. Nobody else was there, they were running errands around the preserve. He laid Seth on the couch and examined his wounds. One of the peryton's hooves must have hit him in the head as it flew over him. He left Seth there and he went looking for Kendra.

Warren wandered through the woods looking for tracks either from Kendra or from the peryton. He crossed the path and it swooped over again.

_Man_ Warren thought, _This thing is out to _kill _me. I should probably look both ways before crossing the path like on the street. _He chuckled to himself and he tripped over a root and landed on his chin, busting it open. He sat up and brushed the dirt off of him and noticed something on the ground. It was a note. He opened it and read: **Warren Burgess, I know you are looking for your fairykind friend but I cannot let you do that. **Warren frowned. He wanted to find Kendra soon before anyone came home. He walked around and looked for Kendra with no luck.

**~~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~~**

Warren came across a large tree and saw something-no someone- no Kendra hanging upside down from a high branch. He climbed up the tree and untied her carefully and caught her before she fell. He climbed down slowly and ran back to the house.

* * *

**A/N I know another short first chapter I was having major writer's block so yeah I'll try to update soon (no promises though -_-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this took like a million years to upload but I've been super busy so yeah but I hope it was definitely worth the wait. Also I don't own anything so yeah.**

* * *

**Recap of previous chapter if it was really that long of a wait:**_ Warren came across a large tree and saw something-no someone- no Kendra hanging upside down from a high branch. He climbed up the tree and untied her carefully and caught her before she fell. He climbed down slowly and ran back to the house._

* * *

After searching for the house for what felt like hours, Warren saw the house through some thick bushes. He ran across the path and ducked as the peryton swooped over them again. He sprinted to the house before anything worse could happen. He reached the yard and thought.

_What is with this thing, _Warren thought, _A peryton, a single peryton and no dragons or anything. What is this supposed to mean? Is it a message? If so what? Is it a-_ Warren's thoughts got interrupted by his brother, Dale, who looked worried sick.

"Where were you? And what happened to Seth and Kendra?" He demanded. Dale sounded angry but he looked more concerned than angry. "Where have you been for the past three hours? I was worried sick!"

"Well, you see, I was taking Kendra and Seth on an adventure and there was this peryton that kept attacking us..." He told Dale the whole story from the peryton attack to finding Kendra in the tree and running back to the house. He gestured to Seth on the couch and pulled Kendra off of his shoulder. He laid her on the couch next to Seth as they watched and waited for something to happen.

"Wait. Hold on a minute. You said _a_ peryton. _One_ peryton. A single peryton. No flock? Dragons?" Dale wondered.

"Nope. Zero, zilch, nada. Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_." Warren told his brother.

They caught each other's eyes and they knew what they had to do. They ran out of the house and into the woods and started looking for the peryton. They almost got hit by it when they crossed that one single path but soon learned to crawl across paths to avoid being hit. They searched for a warning, note, poop, words in the dirt, just _anything _to find clues why this thing was here.

"Wait!" Warren yelled at Dale. He bent down abruptly and Dale stopped.

Dale froze and looked back with eyes wide. "What?! What is it?"

"Oh sorry I had to tie my shoe and you were moving too fast, whoops." Warren said sheepishly.

Dale groaned, "Why are you so stupid sometimes? You didn't have to yell. You could've just said 'stop'."

Warren sighed in frustration, "We haven't found anything! What else could we be looking for?!" He sighed again and groaned.

"Wait" Dale said, "Why don't we look for clues on Kendra and Seth? They got hit so maybe they have the clues on them." They made 'brotherly' eye contact yet again and ran back to the house to search for more clues.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the house, sweaty and panting about twenty minutes later. Warren pulled the door open and Kendra and Seth were gone.

"Oh no! They're gone! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Warren started freaking out but stopped abruptly when Seth emerged from the bathroom and Kendra from the attic. "Uh, I mean, Yay! We found them!"

"Warren, shut up." Dale ordered his brother. He gave Kendra and Seth a recap of what had happened and how they need to find clues about the peryton being at Fablehaven.

"Hmm. That is weird. A peryton alone, no flock or dragons." Kendra said. "Have you found any clues?"

"We were gonna check you guys for clues since you were attacked by it since maybe it has a warning or something." Warren explained.

Kendra and Seth complied and sat on the couch. Warren checked their wounds but still found nothing. He looked around their wounds, just almost everywhere around the wounds they had received from the peryton. He looked for any types of clues when he found it. On Seth's neck, just near his jugular vein, a single word. A single word that solved everything. The answer to their questions.

He read, "_Dragons_"

Warren put the pieces together in his head and got the answer.

"Guys" He said, "I have it. This is a warning of a storm. A large storm full of destruction and power. A storm that would destroy all of Earth and end humanity. A storm of dragons"...

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

* * *

**There's a nice cliffhanger for you. If you're wondering, this is before Dragonwatch as you can see. I know another short chapter but I am super tired and there was only so much I could write so I couldn't spoil anything. Please review and favorite, follow Idc but I would like some suggestions for this story so please review!**

**~colleenmariep**


	3. Just a slightly long author note

**Hey! This is just kinda an author note kinda thing but I just wanted to yeet out a HUGE thanks for everyone who has left a review on any of my fics and to anyone who has followed/favorited any! I'm glad you guys enjoy my fics (I hope...) and I know I've been pretty slow with updating but who knew that even after school is out that I'd still be busy?! Welp... I hope everybody stays with me and please keep reading my fics and leaving those reviews! Getting a review literally makes me so happy (I squeal every time I get one lol). Now I'm just kinda rambling but just thanks so much AAA! And I'm just trying to gather up as much awesomeness I can to update this story...I know it's been a while so stay tuned for the next chapter!**

God bless,

~colleenmariep


End file.
